Carole Webb
'Carole Webb '''was a Sub Officer at Blackwall Fire Station in series 9 and series 10. Biography Liverpudlian Carole Webb had previously worked in the London Fire Brigade's Health and Safety department. Blackwall was her first operational posting. She was John Hallam's successor as Sub Officer in Blue Watch, and it took some time for her to be accepted by them. Geoff Pearce, who also coveted the job, did his best to undermine her. Two weeks into the job she had to act up as temporary Station Officer while Georgiadis was away. While heading to a shout the two pumps were split up in a traffic jam. Pearce's crew arrived first and went straight up to the fire, ignoring procedure. The other pump then arrived and they too went up, not realising the other crew was already there, resulting in Carole and Pearce bickering and being reprimanded by Charlton's Station Officer Grant. Carole was married to Martin. He had also been in the Fire Brigade, but was invalided out of the service after being hit by a car whilst drunk. He was now a bitter and unemployed alcoholic who resented his wife's success in her career. Martin told members of Blue Watch that he had been injured on a shout. Pearce discovered what had really happened and goaded an embarrassed Carole into telling them the truth. In series 10 Carole's car was stolen and the driver hit a cyclist, dumped the car and then fled the scene. Carole realised it was Martin who was responsible and refused to lie to the police for him. He fled for Canada and she filed for divorce. She was attracted to firefighter Jack Morgan and though they almost kissed on several occasions, nothing came of it. She had an affair with ADO Davis until she discovered that he was still married. In revenge, Carole visited him at his house and in the presence of his wife made him sign a document which affirmed that he was a "two-timing lying git" and rubbish in bed. She threatened to send it to every station in London if he bothered her again or told anyone about their affair. Rumors circulated that the rank of Sub Officer was about to be abolished and Carole was pencilled in to be transferred to a one pump station, Upham. The proposed move brought back memories of an encounter with Dalton, an abusive officer who attacked her when she was a probationer stationed there eight years earlier. By chance, Carole was then sent to Upham on stand-by with the pump crew, and whilst there she told Jack about the incident with Dalton. After Gregg accidentally burned the station down, she came face to face with Dalton again, and taunted him about being his next superior despite Dalton also having the same rank as Carole. The Brigade then postponed the rank restructuring, meaning Carole could stay at Blackwall after all, to Pearce's disappointment. Despite this, she was no longer at Blackwall by the start of series 11 and Pearce was now the new Sub Officer at Blackwall from series 11. No explanation was given for Carole's departure. Appearances ''See also: Carole Webb/Appearances Carole Webb appeared in 26 episodes of London's Burning from 1996 to 1998. *Series 9 (8 episodes) *Series 10 (18 episodes) Webb, Carole Webb, Carole Webb